potcofanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremiah Garland
Jeremiah Garland '''is the current (rank to be decided) of Padres Del Fuego, under the rule of Richard Cannonwalker, as well as the current Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Sweden. Born in St. Petersburg, Russia, to a British family, Garland ascended to the crown of Russia, becoming Tsar of Russia in 1744 (making him the first non-ethnic-Russian to serve as tsar). He has also worked as the Chancellor of the Exchequer of his native Great Britain, served as a member of the British Parliament, and was, for a time, the Governor-General in charge of the British East India Company. A major politician of his era, Garland has become notorious for his Machiavellian policies and extremely left-wing ideologies. He has been criticised for this, especially by his own native Great Britain, eventually resulting in his exile. After living in cities such as Amsterdam, Copenhagen, and Florence, Garland, in 1746, emigrated to the Caribbean to seek an economic profit in the growing mercantile industry. Rejected visa into both British and Spanish colonies, Garland settled on the infamous island of Padres Del Fuego, a self-declared commonwealth under the sovereignty of Pirate Lord Richard Cannonwalker, where he has been offered a governmental position. Biography Early Life Jeremiah Alexander Garland II was born on December 8, 1704, in St. Petersburg, Russia. His father, Jeremiah Garland I, was a British statesman from Yorkshire, recently installed as a British dignitary serving as the British ambassador to the Russian Empire. Granted this position by King William III himself, Garland had moved to the Russian capital, Moscow, and had served for four years under the reign of Tsar Peter I before his son was born in 1704. Garland's mother, Joanna Margaret Garland (neé Chamberlain) was of Scottish descent and had been married for seven years before giving birth to her first and only son, Jeremiah. After Peter the Great founded the city of St. Petersburg in 1703, the Garlands were one of the first families to settle in the future capital, and the first foreign one to do so. Ambassador Garland worked as a consulate in the newly constructed British Embassy in St. Petersburg by the time his son was born. Young Jeremiah Garland was noted at a young age for his ease in picking up foreign languages. His father personally taught him Russian, and by the age of four, Garland could speak both English and Russian. He attended a nearby grammar school, one personally established by Tsar Peter I, and was noted for his excellent grades. In 1713, when Garland was nine, the ongoing Great Northern War between Russia and Sweden had escalated, and Swedish armies marched dangerously close on St. Petersburg. Out of fear for their own lives as well as their son's, the Garland family decided to leave St. Petersburg that year. Jeremiah Garland I honourably resigned from his post as British ambassador, and in October of that year, the family emigrated back to Britain. On the journey to London, however, the boat they were aboard suffered minour damage whilst navigating the Baltic Sea. The ship was forced to dock in Bergen, Denmark. Though they had only docked there for three days, the Garland family lacked enough money to afford ideal lodging, and were forced to brave the streets during the short interim. It was during this time that it is believed Joanna Garland, Jeremiah's mother, contracted tubercluosis. As soon as the family reached London three weeks later, Joanna fell ill and was hospitalised at once. She died a week later, on January 17, 1714. Garland was ten years old. Military Career Career in Britain and the East India Company Emperor of Russia Exile Prime Minister of Sweden Career in Padres Del Fuego Characteristics '''UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Fan Story